A singly linked list is a common data structure in computer science. It consists of a group of nodes, which together represent a sequence. Every node comprises a data field and a reference to the next node.
One example application in networking is multi-destination group expansion in a Multi-Destination Expansion Table (MET). For example, to distribute a packet to a list of outgoing interfaces belonging to an Internet Protocol (IP) multicast group, a linked list of nodes is traversed and a copy of the packet is transmitted out of the interface represented by each node in the list.